Coming Addition
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Andromeda must deal with the news that she's going to be a big sister.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(Emotion) Anger

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Just Be - (word) Celebrate  
Disney - Family - Write about sisters

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Land of Faeries  
Air Faerie - Prompts: wind, freedom, clouds, Air

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **World Cup Challenge **  
**Colour: Silver **  
**

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Andromeda - Prompt - breath

 **Coming Addition**

xXx

Three Months

Anger practically vibrated off her when Bellatrix told her the news. "What do you mean Mother is pregnant?" she asked, an unmistakable edge in her voice.

Bellatrix smirked. "Poor, little Andi. Is she upset she'll no longer be the baby of the family? Just the forgettable middle child. No one will even remember Andi's name," she taunted.

Andromeda glared and turned around, stomping away. How could her parents do this to her? How could they even _think_ about having another baby? It just wasn't fair.

In six months, she would be a big sister, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

X

Five Months

Andromeda let the wind ruffle her bangs as she lifted her face to the sky. She breathed in the fresh air and stared at the grey clouds. It definitely wasn't a pretty day. She didn't feel like being in the large manor, though.

She raised her hand and touched the silver locket that dangled around her neck. It rested just above her breastbone.

She clicked it open and stared down at the two pictures. One of her mother and father and another of her and Bellatrix.

Even in their picture, Bellatrix showed her fiercest sneer as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Andromeda was rolling her eyes in the photograph.

In her parents' picture, they stood side by side. Cygnus' cold eyes made Andromeda sad that he never allowed any warmth to enter his expression. Meanwhile, Druella was busy holding up a mirror and fixing her hair, not paying attention to the camera focused on her.

Andromeda turned her attention back to the picture of her and her sister. They would have to take a new one when the newest addition to the family was born.

She scrunched up her face at the thought of being a big sister.

"Andromeda, come in here!" a loud voice boomed from the manor.

She didn't look towards her father. Instead, she sighed and stood up and reluctantly trudged to the door. Sometimes, it was as if she was on a leash, constantly watched and studied.

 _Bellatrix_ didn't have their parents' constant attention. Why was Andromeda the unlucky one?

X

Seven Months

"Little Andi is so, so _stupid_ ," Bellatrix teased.

Andromeda simply stared at her bedroom wall with a pout on her face. That morning, their mother had come into the kitchen happy with an announcement that there were only two more months until her due date.

Andromeda wasn't used to seeing her mother _happy_. It was unnerving. Why didn't her mother ever get happy about Andromeda's accomplishments? What was so great about having another baby?

Bellatrix bounced on top of the bed that Andromeda was perched on, her legs swinging, showing a rare carefree side. But then again, she was always carefree when she was torturing her sister. "You hate how much Father and Mother hover over you, right?" Bellatrix asked slowly as if she was talking to a dunderhead.

That finally got Andromeda's attention. "So what if I do? I know you hate our parents fussing over you. In fact, you push me in their direction so they forget about you."

"Exactly!" Bellatrix said in an excited tone. "That's why you should celebrate for our new sister. Now _you_ have someone to push in their direction. You'll get more freedom. So stop sulking and enjoy it."

Andromeda blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that? It was so obvious. She'd be free. She could do what she wanted when she wanted without always having to answer her parents' incessant questions.

She slowly smiled. Maybe being a big sister wouldn't be so bad after all.

X

Eight and a Half Months

Andromeda stood by herself in the St. Mungos hallway. She stared at the door that was slightly ajar. Her parents were in that room with her new baby sister. It was two weeks early, but she thought she was ready for it.

She took a deep breath. She knew she wouldn't be a perfect big sister, but she _had_ to be better than Bellatrix. After all, Bellatrix set the bar pretty low. And she would do her best by her newest sister.

She reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door open. She was ready to meet Narcissa Black.

xXx

(word count: 717)


End file.
